


Castiel Successfully Introduces Himself (Amalie Finds it Amusing)

by Amy_Winchester, totalnovaktrash



Series: The Other Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cupids are different than Canon, Dean and Cas in the same fic, Dean has a twin sister, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Not Shippy, Oh look, That's it though, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Winchester/pseuds/Amy_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: "When you saved my ass, you said you were giving me a heads up. And when I climbed out of the grave, I could see.""Congrats, brother. I had no idea you were blind before.""You know what I mean. I could see colors.""I know what it means, Mallie. It means I met my soulmate in Hell. What if it was someone I..."--Takes place during Lazarus Rising--





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic was originally just The Other Winchester: Lazarus Rising because Amy has no sense of creativity. -Darkel
> 
> I still think this title is stupid. -Amy
> 
> Bitch. -Darkel
> 
> Jerk. -Amy

Neither Bobby nor Dean heard the faint sound of fluttering wings as Dean hung up the phone.

“Why the hell didn't you tell him?” Bobby demanded.

“Because he just tried to stop us,” Dean responded as if it was obvious.

“From what?”

“Summoning this thing.”

“I wouldn't call Castiel a ‘thing’, Dean,” said a female voice. Bobby whipped out his gun and pointed it at the newcomer. Amalie just smirked, unfazed. “Good to see you too, Bobby.”

Dean was admittedly shocked to see her there. “Mallie? What are you doing here? Didn't you say the Disciples would kill you if you failed?”

Mallie rolled her eyes. “I didn't fail. I only fail if you die. Are you dead?”

“I was.”

“Back up,” Bobby said. “Mallie Winchester?”

“In the flesh,” Mallie chirped. “More or less.”

Bobby shook his head. “You can't be serious!”

“What, about me or--?”

“No! About summoning the thing!”

“As a heart attack,” Dean confirmed. “It's high noon, baby. It's time we faced it head-on.”

“Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything.”

Dean nodded. “That's why we've got to be ready for anything.” He pulled out Ruby’s demon-killing knife. “We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk…”

Mallie rolled her eyes. “Or you could just, you know, _talk_ to him,” she muttered.

“This is a bad idea,” Bobby insisted.

“Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?” Dean said.

Mallie leaned against a wall. “Well, I'm all for it. Makes my job easier.”

Bobby narrowed his eyes. “And what is your job?”

She frowned. “Gorgeous blonde girl with a bow and arrows and you're questioning what my job is?”

She watched as Bobby drew symbols with white spray paint on the cement floor, the walls, and ceiling of the empty rectangular warehouse. Dean was setting up equipment at a table. “That's a hell of an art project you've got going there.”

“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe,” Bobby said. “How you doin’?”

“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of.”

“You're not going to have to catch or kill anything,” Mallie insisted.

“Yeah, Mallie, I heard you the first ten times. But I'd rather be prepared. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?”

Mallie rolled her eyes and Bobby nodded reluctantly. He went over to another desk, took a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkled it into a larger bowl, which began to smoke. He started to chant in Latin.

“Mallie, can I ask you something?” Dean asked quietly.

“Sure.”

“When you saved my ass, you said you were giving me a heads up. And when I climbed out of that grave, I could _see._ ”

Mallie snorted. “Congrats, brother. I had no idea you were blind before.”

“You know what I mean,” Dean hissed. “I could see _colors_.”

“Please don't tell me you're asking me what that means.”

He glared at her. “I know that it means, Mallie. It means I met my soulmate in hell. What if it was someone I…”

“Dean,” Mallie said seriously. “Do you really think that fate would be so cruel as to match you with someone who you'll only see when you're dead?”

“Isn't that what happened?”

“You know, I'm actually insulted that you think I would ever allow a situation where my brother or his soulmate were in hell.”

“I hate to break it to you, but I was in hell.”

She rolled her eyes. “And who got you out of there?”

“The Castiel thing that we’re summoning.”

Mallie sighed, exasperated. “Okay. One, Castiel is not a thing, Castiel is a he. Two, He led the attack on Hell to get you out, but who do you think found your sorry ass? Me. Three, you don't need to go through a summoning ritual. Just call his name, Dean.”

Dean looked at her skeptically. Would Castiel really come if he called, simple as that? He had no reason to doubt that what his sister said was true, so he tried. “Castiel?”

As if on cue, a loud rattling shook the roof. Dean and Bobby armed themselves with shotguns and took positions at the far end of the warehouse. Mallie notched an arrow and aimed her bow at the doors.

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind,” Dean muttered.

The door burst open and a handsome man in a business suit and trenchcoat stalked in. The light bulbs above his head shattered in a shower of sparks as he passed them. To Dean’s surprise, Mallie sighed in relief and lowered her bow. “What was all that banging on the roof? You misjudge your landing?” she asked the man in an almost teasing tone.

The man did not respond. He simply looked at Mallie, then walked right past her and Bobby to stand in front of Dean.

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” the man answered.

Dean desperately tried to ignore the way his heart stuttered when the man, who was apparently Castiel, spoke. “Yeah. Thanks for that.” He reared back to plunge the magic knife into Castiel’s chest, but Mallie caught his arm.

“Dean, don’t be a dick,” she chided.

“Mallie--” he started to protest.

She took the knife and shot him a glare. “He’s not here to hurt you. He’s no demon, that thing won’t hurt him.”

Behind Castiel, Bobby attacked. Without looking, Castiel grabbed Bobby's weapon and used it to swing him around. Castiel touched Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumpled to the ground. “We need to talk, Dean. Alone.”

“If you lay a hand on my sister…” Dean warned.

Confusion flickered across Castiel’s face, the first emotion to do so besides impassivity. “Eros is your sister?”

Dean blinked, then looked at Mallie. “I thought you were an apprentice until you completed your assignment.”

She shrugged. “You're seeing in color, aren't you? According to the higher-ups, that means I did succeed.”

“Then why are you here?”

Mallie looked at him like he was missing something obvious. “You're my brother, Dean. And fortunately for you, I know more about human nature than the higher-ups. _And_ I know how much of a stubborn ass you can be. I'm here to make sure my job was done thoroughly.”

Dean accepted her explanation and went to check on Bobby. He checked the older man’s pulse and glared at Castiel.

“Your friend's alive,” Castiel assured him.

“Who are you?” Dean demanded.

“Castiel.”

The human man rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?”

Castiel looked him in the eyes. “I'm an Angel of the Lord.”

“Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.”

“This is your problem, Dean,” the angel said. “You have no faith.” Lightning flashed, and on Castiel's back, great shadowy wings appeared, stretching off into the distance. The light went out and the image disappeared.

Dean looked at Mallie. “Can you do that.”

Mallie shrugged. “It's less shadowy and more actual feathers, but technically, yeah.”

He turned back to Castiel's. “Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.”

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be,” he struggled for the word, “overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.”

“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. “Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”

“And what visage are you in now, huh?” He studied the angel, pointedly not paying attention to the way his heart rate picked up. “What, holy tax accountant?”

Castiel looked down at himself. “This? This is... a vessel.”

“You're possessing some poor bastard?”

“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.”

Dean shook his head. “Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?”

Castiel frowned. “I told you.”

“Right,” Dean said, sarcastically. “And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?”

“Good things do happen, Dean.”

“Not in my experience,” Dean snorted.

Castiel got into Dean’s personal space and stared at him intently. “What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?”

“Why'd you do it?” Dean asked.

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.”

Mallie, who had been content to just watch the two and try to mentally will them to kiss, blanched at the angel’s words.

_Well, this might be a bit more difficult than I initially thought._

 

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation of Cupids in this AU can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9711989


End file.
